Axis Solaris
This page is a work in progress! Axis Solaris is a rash and protective Alicorn. He is brother of Axis Lunaris. Appearance As a foal Unlike most Alicorns, Solaris was born with a pair of wings rather than a horn. His mane and tail were made of crackling fire, but did not harm those who came into contact with it (unless he wanted it to). He sported most of his markings at a young age, but they would change slightly as he grew. As a colt The flames making up Solaris' mane and tail began to grow in intensity, and more appeared at the tips of his wings. As he gained more control over these flames, he began to grow his horn. Because of his initial form as a Pegasus, he has much weaker magic than a standard Alicorn. As a stallion Solaris did not earn his cutie mark until he was fully grown, as he had to learn to put his duties as royalty ahead of his own desires. History Axis Solaris was not born like most ponies. Rather than having a mother and father, he was created from magic along side his sister, and thus only has a mother--Princess Celestia. When Celestia began to fear that her and Luna's lifespans would not be as long as they had hoped, she decided that she was to have heirs--ones that would look after Equestria and raise the sun and moon just like she and Luna did. Using much of her power, Celestia was able to create two healthy foals, a boy and a girl. She then proceeded to raise them and prepare them for their future responsibilities. The young colt, named Axis Solaris, was not born a Unicorn, as most Alicorns are. This made way for a bit of worry from Celestia, who was unsure if he would be able to hone his skills in time to be a proper ruler. Aside from that, he seemed disinterested in actually following his responsibilities and becoming a prince, instead choosing to try and impress the castle guards. Celestia then learned of his desire to become a knight, and decided it would be good training for him until he started developing his magic. Since then, Solaris has been learning the ways of chivalry and how to defend Equestria alongside the other knights. His attention span could use some work, but his heart is in the right place. Abilities While Solaris' magic is very strong for having been developed at a later point in life, he hardly makes use of it passively. He sees it only as an offensive tool, while tends to blind him to its full potential. Solaris has the ability to fly at high speeds, and the fire on his wings provides him artificial thermals that he can use to gain great height. Wings of Fire An ability Solaris developed when learning magic. He can manipulate the flames on his wings to cover them in their entirety, and then charge into enemies, clipping them and causing severe burns. If he's not careful with how he maintains this power, he has the potential to burn his wings. Gallery Axissolaris.png |Solaris' full ref Poniponi.png |Solaris and Lunaris as foals Get a load of that BOY.png |By Marbles Sun horse.png |By Marbles Sun boy.png |By Marbles fire horse.png|by Marbles Trivia *He will try his best at anything to earn approval from the royal guards, even if it means causing trouble just so he can stop it himself. Category:Males Category:Alicorns Category:Characters Category:Content (Snow-ish)